Joan Dale (Quality Universe)
After a short time, Joan quit her reporting job at New York's Daily Star, and took a job with the FBI, where her boss was Tim Healy. They worked in the New York City office of the FBI, (often erroneously called "FBI headquarters"). | Powers = * : Miss America had complete control over the structure and nature of matter. She could transform the clothes of a person or turn objects into living beings. ** : She also could turn persons into animals or trees, and turn animals into lesser animals. ** She could animate wax figures and set them to work fighting hoodlums. The fighting figures could speak. ** She could turn the etching of an eagle on a war bond into a full-sized, live, talking eagle, and have it attack a gang. * She could look into a fragment of a demolished building and find the home of the agent of its destruction. * She could enlarge or contract objects or animals to whatever size she chose. * She once fired herself into the ocean from a submarine torpedo tube, then overtook a previous torpedo, and wrestled it onto a new course. * * * She could cause objects, including herself, to fly around in any direction, and could move heavy objects long distances at high speeds without touching them. * She could transport herself instantly to any place and appear in a puff of smoke. | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Miss America did not kid around when dealing with evildoers. On her first super-powered day, she transformed three thugs into doves, turned three others into trees, and blew up two more with their own bomb. She later transformed several manned aircraft into giant chickens; the fates of the pilots are unclear. She hit at least twenty Brownshirts with an incandescent mass of molten steel, then turned the survivors into miniature soldiers, and marched them into a puddle. She set fire to the Moth's getaway autogyro, and it was still on fire when it hit the river far below. * Joan Dale quit her newspaper job in , at the end of the story, and quit it again in . * Miss America was head-konked unconscious only once in her career. * In her brief career, Miss America changed costumes twice, and changed artists four times: ** and #2, she wears her bright red business-office dress, with no mask, and is drawn by Ed Wexler. ** , she wears the same outfit, and is drawn by Tom Hickey. ** , she changes from the business suit dress to a much skimpier and more colorful costume, still with no mask. ** , in that same costume, she is again drawn by Ed Wexler. ** , in a redesigned costume with more stars and more stripes, she is again drawn by Tom Hickey. ** , in pretty nearly that same costume, she is next and last drawn by Maurice Kashuba. | Trivia = * Joan Dale was prone to breaking the Fourth Wall in the final panel of a story, and winking at the readers. She did so in and #6. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Digital Comic Museum: Miss America Quality Archive }} Category:Quality Comics Characters